Akane Akari
is the lead Cure, and main character from the series, Rainbow! Pretty Cure. As she has the Colorful Catch, she transforms into , holding the power of love, and light, though having the power of love, her attacks are based on fire. She contains Retiel. Appearance Akari has long, red hair and her curly hair till her weist, on school days she uses a white bow. Her eyes, are in the color blue. She wears a dress with the color of red and white, with heart in the side also with a white bow. In her school uniform she wears a white dress with a white bow in the hair instead of red bow. As Cure Red, her eyes changes to red, while her hair has the same color but her style changes as her hair gets shorter. Her uniform is short with red ribbons around it, she has red hearts and in the shoes also. Personality Akari is a good person, with a caring heart, and has a bright personality. Even if not with friends, she would do the best to help the others, even if she doesn't know them. Thought it seems she doesn't really focus on battles, she actually shows more power than her teammates. Despite, being the leader, she considers her friends as also the leaders, much to everyone being equal for her. Thought she studies a lot, she claims that it is because of her father, Gentaro, who is strict to her, and she is an open person because of her mother, Emi. Her ideas make her smart and has a love for studiying and playing. History (in-series) Origin Childhood, and meeting Chou again As a child Akari was a friendly person, as she had many friends. Once she met, Chou she began to be friends. Chou once then had an accident and Chou was in hospital. Akari then felt sad as she saw her father leave and go to China. Akari then began to change as her parents told her that they could change house. Her parents made her leave the Rainbow Town and go somewhere else making Chou be alone. In 5th grade, Akari then saw Chou in 6th grade and then she made up her friendship again, Akari showed Chou her friends and they became good friends (RPC02) Meeting Kora, and Becoming Cure Red While going on her way to Choujou Academy, she encouters a magical creature, called Kora and meet each other. Seeking that magic is real, Akari decides to follow up with Kora. However, while walking they lead to a place, where there happen to be a creature called Kurokage. Now, to fight the monster, Akari recives her Colorful Catch, along with Retiel, and transforms into Cure Red. After defeating it, the girls go away, and Akari decides to discuss her magical powers. (RPC01) Finding the Remaining Cures Cure Orange With the duty of becoming a Pretty Cure, Akari decides to search for one, until Kora claims that Chou, her friend, fits the role of becoming a Cure. As Akari decides to sneak up on Chou, Akari then tells Chou about magic, however Chou does not believe in it. Trying to tell her, Chou, and Akari then face a Kurokage monster, who has put Maemi into despair, seeking this Akari reveals her identity to Chou, and fights, despite being a Cure, Chou understands that Cure Red is having a hard time fighting, and later borrows power from Kora, who gives her the Ortiel, and a Colorful Catch, and later transforms, though both of them try to fight, the girls later rescue Maemi with the help of a mysterious Cure who appears when Orange, an Red are in a pinch, much to the shock, the mysterious Cure then also defeats the monter inside Maemi, and leaves, however, Maemi later spots the mysterious Cure and follows her. (RPC03) The mysterious Cure, and Cure Yellow After, the saviour of Maemi by the mysterious Cure, the girls worry if something has happened to Maemi, and call her family. Soon after the talk of her father, and Akari, they find that Maemi hasn't returned home, but went somewhere. After this, Akari tells Chou to find her before 6pm, or else her father would pick her. Meanwhile, Maemi is chasing the mysterious Cure, and soon sees that the mysterious Cure de-transforms. Soon, the girl finds out that Maemi is chasing her, and faces her, however soon she is chased by her, and is called "master". Trying to find a hiding spot, Maemi comes over, and tells her to sit, and talk together. While, Akari, and Chou spend four hours trying to find Maemi, soon come up with an idea: Chou tryin to imatate the scene before Maemi's dissapearance. Soon, getting back to the place where they saw her last, the girls find out that she was running because chasing the mysterious Cure, and go northeast. After finding three paths headed that way, the girls pause, and try to find a way without separating, because Akari doesn't have her cellphone. Soon, Akari finds out Maemi's mud footprints, headed straight, and run towards the road, after finding out that they only have one hour left. Meanwhile, Maemi, and Midori still talk, until Tenma comes, and comes close to them, Midori wanting to transform, can't while Maemi is near her, however Maemi stays to prove her she'd be a good apprenice, or Cure. In a pinch, Akari, and Chou appear telling Tenma to fight them first, and transform. Soon, Tenma isolates everyone, not wanting to escape, and freezes Red, and Orange because thinking they are boring. Afterwards, Midori tries to transform, but appears to be ou of power, and remains normal. Tenma then makes four Kurokages to despair Maemi, and Midori trying to save Maemi, then falls asleep, by Tenma. Causing, Maemi to be alone, Tenma then grabs Maemi's bracelet given by Midori, and tries to despair her, however Maemi resists casuing Kora to give her a Catch, and transforms her. Soon, she uses power to melt the Cures, and to wake up Midori. Soon after reunited, the Cures destroy the Kurokages, however for Tenma, Midori tries to fight him by herself, but soon Tenma leaves. (RPC04 ''and ''RPC05) Cure Blue Movie Appearances ''Rainbow! Pretty Cure: Idols on the Loose! Adventures in Rainbow Town Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever! Even though the movie is released four years after the series' release, in the movie, the girls remain with the same powers, and also same ages. In the movie, Akari appeared as the main Cure, and character, alongside with Rei Hinotama. In the movie, Akari wanted to spoil her identity, but soon spoils it to everyone by transforming with her team in front of the their friends because of Kurokages. In the movie, she pairs up with Rei Hinotama, another Cure Red, and performs Super Red Light. Cure Red '"The fire breathing, red shine! Cure Red!"' 火の呼吸の、赤い輝き！赤を治す！ ''Hi no kokyuu no, akai kagayaki! Kyua Reddu! is Akari's Pretty Cure alter ago. Cure Red has the power of light and love. Though having the powers of love, she remains with fire powers, the same as Orange's. Transformation Akari's first transformation appeared in episode one, where she got the power of becoming a Cure. She needs, Colorful Catch, to transform and Retiel. Attacks Rainbow! Pretty Cure * is her individual attack, who is shown to be powerful, though it is weak when it comes to bigger, and stronger Kurokages. * is not much of an attack, but it is only used to enter the person's soul, to destroy its inner shadow. The attack is not just used by her, but also her friends. On specific times, Cure Red also concludes the word, " " in the front of the phrase. ** is the phrase, and attack in order to defeat the inner shadow within the person's soul. Though, if the attack doesn't work, and goes wrong, the Catch would say "Mis-mis-take..." and Cure Red would suddenly leave the person's soul, and de-transform. Miracle Heart! Pretty Cure Movies * is an attack done with Rei Hinotama, another Cure Red. This was attack only appeared in, Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever!. Items * is the important item she uses so she could transform into a Cure. When activated, it says, . Thus, the Catch has a limitless power, and it causes Akari to run out of energy. If Cure Red runs out of power, the Catch could say "Mis-mis-take.." and de-activate, resulting on Cure Red to de-transform. Once the Catch runs out of power, the only the way to get power on it, is to not transform for a specific amount of time. * is the special item, she obains, with the help of the Colortiels. Quotes * **Akari after spotting a Kurokage, and getting ready to fight. * **Akari's first time catchphrase. * **Akari's words after finding out about Midori's past. Relationships Tachibana Chou After meeting when they were children, the girls got along again after Akari moved again in the town. They first met while playing on a playground, which was their remarkable place, as they visited it many times. The girls are mainly opposites, as Chou is boyish, has no interest on being a Cure, but she claims she is one because she wants to protect people, other than being opposites, they also have different choises, as when it comes to clothes, food. Though still, the girls keep a close relationship, no matter where they are. Ki Maemi Though being shy, Akari befriends Maemi, and cares for her a lot, much to her parents' worries. Other than that, Maemi says, that her heart warms up, everytime Akari, and more people befriend her. Takiyama Midori Akari, and Midori are basiclly enemies in someway, and the girls often call them "arch-rivals". Akari, though tries to befriend her, Midori always declines causing the girls to always be put on action, and come up with something. Later, when the girls find the truth, the girls try to get close, and help her with her life. Mizu Aoi Though, Akari, and Aoi are propper opposites, by their atitude, clothes. The girls agree the most. Kora After their first encounter, and Akari learning about magic, Akari seems to get her annoyed at times, as she asks a lot. Kora always tries to get people to smile, and tries her best, at winning the soul, though they always get into a fight, Kora always seems to find the way getting out of it. Akane Gentaro Though being a stict father, Akari inspires him, and gets highly motivated by him. Akane Emi She is an open woman, who has an bright spirit, and Akari claims her as the "positive source" mainly if it comes to friends. Though, she is kind at times, when it comes to Akari being late for school, Emi is sometimes annoyed. Etymology ''Akane ''(あかね) means "Red" or "Deep Red which is her theme color. ''Akari ''(あかり) means "Light" which gives her the personality of being bright. *Her name means, "Deep Red Light". Songs As being the main character, Akari has two image songs, and three duets. *~Blooming Light~ *Lovable Fire Duets *Friendship is Power (Along with Chou) *Hopeful Sunshine (Along with Maemi, Midori, and Aoi) *Over the Rainbow (Along with Chou, Maemi, Midori, and Aoi) Nicknames Throughout the series, the girls, and other characters have put different nicknames for Akari. * is the nickname which Chou uses sometimes to Akari, if she is mostly talking out loud, or acts cheerful. Aka ''means red, a color which is Akari's favorite, and main color, while the other ''aka, comes from akarui, which means bright. * is the minor nickname which Maemi used it briefly on Akari, when on her past life. Maemi once used it when she tried to help her at once, and when people were joking at her. * is the nickname, Midori always uses on Akari. One reason that Midori uses this nickame, is because when Midori talks way fast, she misspells Akari's name onto adding a "n" though sounding "Akarin". The second reason why Midori might use this nickname is that akarin ''comes half from Akari's name, and the part "''rin" means cause, and if considered as half, Akarin means red cause. * is the nickname which Aoi uses instead of Cure Red in battles, though being loyal, she has used this nickname on Akari on times when being the leader. * is the minor nickname which Midori's roommate used for Akari when talking to Midori. He made it up as hayakuchi ''meaning "fast talk" because the first time he met her, Akari began to talk fast, as he could not understand anything from her. Notes *Akari's voice actress, Oki Kanae is most known for voicing Momozono Love from ''Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Akari's live-actress, Nagasawa Masami is known for playing on many dramas, and starring on some of them. **Masami is the oldest of the main cast, and Cures, by being born on 1987. Trivia *She shares traits with Hino Akane from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Akari's last name is the same as Akane's name. **They love sports and but however, Akari likes studying. **They have the power of fire. *She shares her seiyuu with Momozono Love/Cure Peach. *She is the first lead Cure, having a red theme. *She is the third Cure to control fire, thus Cure Rouge being the first, and Cure Sunny being the second. *Her birthday is on January 18. Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Miracle Heart! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:User: Cure Coco